


Unavoidable Dreams

by C_AND_B



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_AND_B/pseuds/C_AND_B
Summary: "Kara had sex dreams. About Lena. Kara Danvers had extremely vivid sex dreams about Lena Luthor and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It comes in snippets, and flashes, and visions and then it slams into her all at once, so fast she can barely breathe through the palpitations in her chest. Then it lingers. It’s there when she blinks, and when she sleeps, and every time she turns and finds Lena by her side (which seems to be increasing with every passing day)."Or, Kara has sex dreams and then just awkwardly fumbles through interactions with Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara she-

Well Kara had...

Kara had a _dream_.

Actually, in truth, Kara had _dreams_.

Kara had sex dreams. About Lena. Kara Danvers had extremely vivid sex dreams about Lena Luthor and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It comes in snippets, and flashes, and visions and then it slams into her all at once, so fast she can barely breathe through the palpitations in her chest. Then it lingers. It’s there when she blinks, and when she sleeps, and every time she turns and finds Lena by her side (which seems to be increasing with every passing day).

It was slowly driving her insane. Sometimes when she was flying she would think about it and then her body would forget to fly. Or, she was in the middle of a fight, and some sound or motion made her think about Lena like _that_ , and suddenly she was being punched in the face by an incredibly angry and strong alien. Then there were the times when she was having a normal sister night and everything seemed safe, and normal, and great, and then she was back to imagining a breathless Lena in her bed, or on her kitchen counter, or one of the various other creative places her brain had conjured up.

(Apparently unconscious her was far less of a prude than conscious her).

So, about a week ago, Kara had started having sex dreams about Lena and now she was sitting in front of Lena, attempting to interview her, but ultimately getting too distracted by the way she bites her lip to pay any real attention. They should have sat at the desk. The desk would have been safer. Sitting at the sofa was asking for trouble, sitting at the sofa was asking for her brain to go to places she was attempting to avoid (although, honestly, with the rate that dream was going, the desk actually might not have been great either).

She couldn’t concentrate. She couldn’t think. All she could do was stare at Lena and attempt to block out every thought that was plaguing her mind. But apparently that wasn’t the best plan either. Apparently it was, in fact, a huge problem. An extremely huge problem because Lena was not talking, and was noticing, and she was going to work this out. Lena was smart. Lena was PhD level smart. She figured out the Supergirl thing about two seconds into meeting Kara, there was no way she wasn’t going to clock onto... _this._

“Is everything alright, Kara?” Lena reaches out gently and Kara tries not to flinch, she really does. It’s just that she’s trying so very hard to make her brain stay respectful, and there is absolutely no way on earth she’s going to be able to achieve that if Lena’s hands are anywhere near her body. Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena flinches in return. She’s acutely aware of the shadows that pass over Lena’s eyes as she curls in on herself almost imperceptibly.  “Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“No! No. You’re fine. I just-“

“I get it, Kara. Human contact makes me a little jumpy sometimes too.” Kara briefly wonders what it would be like, to actively avoid human contact. She hadn’t picked up on it with Lena at first being that their contact had generally been quite limited. Lena had no problems with handshakes. She was firm and precise but unaffected.

But Kara remembers the first time she had placed her hand on Lena’s arm in what she intended to be comfort. She remembers the way she flinched. She remembers the way Lena’s arm tensed beneath her touch. She remembers the shaky breath Lena released before she willed her body to relax. She mostly remembers the genuine glee in Lena’s eyes when she made it through.

Lena watches Kara carefully for a moment longer before she overcomes her indecision and hovers her hand in the space between their bodies. Kara stares at it silently for a moment. Lena makes no move to edge closer until she speaks again.

“May I touch you?” And Kara is back to full on freak out mode. Why did she have to phrase it like that? Why did Kara’s mind have to go there? Why had she suddenly become some hormone driven child? Kara was usually scandalised by these kinds of things. She hadn’t had a sex dream since, well, ever. On a good day, she usually dreamt of puppies, and better days on Krypton, and other calm happy things, and now here she was.

Her mind was betraying her.

(Not that the dreams weren’t great...

They were just an incredible inconvenience).

Kara nods. Lena reaches another inch before halting once again. She watches Kara questioningly before Kara even begins to realise that Lena is waiting for verbal confirmation.

“Yes,” Kara offers timidly. It’s a mistake. Of course it’s a mistake. She just kinda figured that Lena might offer a nice shoulder pat, or an awkward arm squeeze, something subtle, something innocent. She didn’t think that Lena would go for the thigh. She never thought it would be the thigh. Lena’s hand is warm, and Kara thinks if she hadn’t have gone and subconsciously ruined their regular friendship, it would have been comforting.

It _should_ be comforting.

Instead all Kara can think is that it’s a little _too_ high, and Lena’s hand is a little _too_ warm, and that the situation is a little too close to her dreams for her mind to stay innocent and not stray from the regularly scheduled friendship.

So Kara maybe freaks out a little, and obviously by a little, she means that she massively freaks out. Kara freaks out so hugely that she jumps wildly from the couch and flails in a manner that sends a whole array of bottles toppling off the coffee table and onto the floor in a pile of glass.

She’s such an idiot.

She is a literal superhero and she can’t even handle this.

“That was expensive wasn’t it? Oh my, of course it was expensive. It was in your office and in those fancy crystal bottles. I’m so sorry. Rao I’m such a klutz, I-“ Lena doesn’t spare the mess a glance, climbing to her own feet gracefully, and edging towards Kara once again.

“Kara what’s wrong?” Lena reaches again and Kara topples backwards, laughing nervously. She grimaces at the sound of another smash. She doesn’t even dare consider what else she has managed to destroy. She’ll probably end up accidentally using her heat vision, or her freeze breath, or find that she can’t keep her feet on the floor. She pushes her glasses up without thought, taking another step to distance herself from Lena when it looks as if she’s about to risk closing in again. Lena stops immediately. Kara aches at the pain in her eyes. She doesn’t want that. She never wanted that. Kara places her own hand gently on Lena’s arm. Lena smiles and Kara sighs in relief as she replies in kind.

“I’m fine.”

“You can tell me anything you know.” Not this. Definitely not this. They had only just become good friends. Lena had started to truly trust her. Lena had let her in. Lena had finally managed to push past everything she was afraid of and allow herself a friend. Kara was Lena’s friend and she couldn’t tell her this and jeopardise that, especially since it would only make things awkward, and there was no way Lena would actually like her and she’d probably isolate herself again and-

This is Kara’s problem.

Kara needs to get over this.

“I know, and I would, if there were anything to tell, which there is not, so... Everything is peachy.” Lena chuckles, presumably over the word choice. She really needed to work on that - she was paid to be a reporter, and yet, when Lena Luthor was around her vocab switched to that of a fifties housewife (she had already gotten enough stick from Winn after the golly fiasco).

“Okay. Are we still on for movie night later, or do you need time to be _peachy_?” _Movie night_. Of course she forgot about movie night. An entire night spent in a darkly lit room, with a shared blanket, and the definite chance of hand holding because that was becoming a thing now.

“Movie night, yes! We are on. Definitely on for that, I do have to go now though and do some... filing. Yes. Snapper wants me to organise his files and stuff because he hates me and I hate filing so, you know, bye Lena!”

She was going to die.

Kara Danvers was honestly going to be murdered by a pretty girl and wandering thoughts.

* * *

 

She was doing alright.

Mostly.

She had been doing great. She started off the evening clear of wandering thoughts. Kara was all about business - she focused on setting up the TV, and remembering what Lena’s favourite snacks were, and making sure there were multiple blankets on the couch for multiple people to sit separately and safely.

Planning could save her.

Or maybe not, because she might have been too preoccupied with trying not to think about Lena that she had accepted Lena’s movie choice without question, and it was a horror movie. Now, Kara may be bulletproof and go up against legitimate criminals but gore wasn’t her thing, neither were possessed children (although she thinks you’d be hard pressed to find someone who truly genuinely found joy in that). So she had maybe been avoiding watching horror movies during movie nights with Lena, and also during every other day of her life. And she was also, kinda, maybe, very scared.

A little bit.

_A lot._

It was after a particularly frightening jump scare that she found herself curled into Lena’s side. It was instinct to hide her face in Lena’s chest, and, on the brightside it had made her less scared. At least, she was less scared about the movie. She was frankly terrified about how much she wanted Lena Luthor.

What was worse was that Lena had wrapped an arm around her and it was nice. It was great. Kara felt warm, and safe, and happy that Lena felt comfortable enough to initiate further contact even after the monumental freak out she received for it earlier. But then Kara’s mind started to shift from the gentle flutter in her chest around Lena and instead fixated on the heat coiling in her stomach because her every sense was zoning in on Lena and she can’t think.

She can hear the steady beat of Lena’s heart, it stutters and skips every time Kara so much as shifts, and Kara wonders if she too is afraid of the movie, or if it’s maybe something else. She can smell the ridiculously priced perfume that Lena’s buys mingling with the smell of her skin, and the Chinese food that they had practically inhaled the moment Lena managed to escape the office. She can feel the heat of Lena’s skin. She can hear her every breath. If she focuses hard enough she’s sure she can feel Lena’s blood coursing through her veins.

It’s intoxicating.

It’s dangerous.

All Kara can think is that this is how one started; the two of them relaxing on the couch, Lena having drunk enough wine that she felt loose and free. Then there were the wandering hands, and the whispered words, and the stretched expanse of Lena’s neck too close to her lips to not kiss in good conscience. She’s thinking of the imagined sound of Lena’s reverent moans when she realises she’s being watched.

What if she can hear her? What if Lena can read her thoughts and knows that she’s thinking about Lena’s hair dishevelled and spread across her pillows, and Lena’s chest rising and falling with each gasping breath, and Lena’s lip caught between her teeth as she tries to stifle the sounds reverberating in the silence between the crinkle of the sheets and Kara’s own moans, and-

She needs to stop.

Kara needs to stop before she does something reckless, and stupid, and reckless.

She turns. Maybe she should have stayed looking forward but she turns, and Lena blushes when their eyes meet immediately. Kara wonders briefly if she even realised she’d been staring, she wonders what it was that Lena was bewitched enough by to take the time to look in the first place.

“Um, you,” Lena pauses and clears her throat. For a second she says nothing as her eyes dart around Kara’s face. Kara stays still. She’s not sure that she could move even if she wanted to now that she’s locked into Lena’s gaze. She doesn’t really want to. She should. “Sauce. You have some sauce on your face.” Right. Of course. That makes sense. So much sense.

“Alex says I eat too fast,” Kara chuckles self deprecatingly, attempting to wipe the sauce from her face to no avail, but Lena just laughs alongside her until she eventually takes pity in the struggle.

“I can contest to that,” Lena says absentmindedly, softly pushing Kara’s fingers away from her face and allowing hers to take their place. It probably shouldn’t feel like the most intimate moment of Kara’s life. It does - she has no idea why, but she knows that she’s stupidly holding her breath, and Lena’s eyes are targeted on one spot and one spot only, and her hands are so soft, and Kara’s honestly trying, with all that she has, to not kiss Lena whilst some idiot is being murdered on the TV and she’s getting stray sauce wiped from her face.

She licks it. Lena licks it. It being her thumb. The thumb with the sauce on it. Lena licks sauce off her thumb and it is ridiculously attractive. She’s not sure if it’s Lena’s ability to literally make anything sensual, or Kara’s mind once again doing that thing that it seems to love to do where, it veers away from what it should be focusing on, and instead decides to think about the _dreams_ and Lena in the dreams, or the eye contact.

 _Oh Rao_ , the eye contact.

“We had Orange Chicken?” And the spell was broken. Thank all that was good with the world. Thank Kara’s inability to eat food at a normal rate, and instead just shovel and shovel without thought.

 “I may have accidentally eaten all of it,” Kara admits sheepishly.

“I think I deserve repayment.” A little less thankful about the way Lena leans forward. Even less thankful about the low cut shirt she decided to wear that day (except maybe she was incredibly thankful for both of those things). She’s also panicking. She’s massively panicking because she wants Lena to kiss her. She would massively be into Lena kissing her but she’s panicking about kissing her.

But it’s fine.

It’s fine because Lena doesn’t want to kiss her. There’s no way in the galaxy that Lena - accomplished, beautiful, kind even when the rest of the world screws her over, Lena - would actually want to kiss her.

Right?

Right.

She’s just.... currently eating the last potsticker that Kara had left on the coffee table so that it could be the last taste in her mouth. She ate her potsticker. Lena actually had the nerve to eat her potsticker and now she was smiling happily like she hadn’t just committed such an atrocity.

“Delicious.”

“Lena!” She sounds indignant. She is indignant. She may be three steps away from falling off the _I’m in love with Lena_ cliff but she wasn’t there yet, and that was practically her baby - her baby that she was going to eat, but her baby nonetheless.

“It was only fair, Kara.”

“But it was a potsticker, Lena. Potstickers are my everything.”

“Your everything?” Lena laughs. Kara just glares, and then glares some more. Lena doesn’t stop laughing. She should have stopped laughing. Kara has legitimate heat vision, Winn flinched at her glare, Mon-El knew that it meant she was being serious, but not Lena. Lena just kept smiling or called her cute. _Cute._ Kara was not cute. She was badass and she was being incredibly serious about this right now.

“Stop laughing, Lena. This is a grave injustice.” Kara can hear the whine in her own voice and Lena must too because she sobers immediately. Well, this is to say, that she turns her full on laugh into an almost hidden smirk as she attempts to feign seriousness.

“You’re right. I’m very sorry. I’ll bring you some at work tomorrow.” Now it’s Kara’s turn to laugh. Kara brought lunch to Lena at least three times a week. The other days she called to make sure Jess had made sure Lena had eaten. Lena was smart, and she was dedicated, but she was frankly terrible at remembering to look after herself, at remembering to fulfil basically bodily needs - namely eating and sleeping.

(Kara worried about it all the time.

You know, when she wasn’t worrying about the fact that she was having sex dreams about her newly appointed best friend).

“You, the intense workaholic, are actually going to stop working for more than five minutes just to bring me potstickers at work? I’ll believe that when I see it.” Lena pushes her gently, giggling - honest to Rao giggling - when Kara greatly over exaggerates her pain. Kara finds herself back under Lena’s arm after that and she allows herself the time to enjoy it. Allows herself a moment of freedom to just enjoy the fact that she somehow slipped past enough of Lena’s defences to get this. To get Lena with a real smile, and without boundaries, and in actual sweatpants.

“For you, anything.” It’s quiet. Soft. Timid. Kara almost thinks Lena doesn’t intend for her to hear. But Lena knows. And Lena doesn’t make mistakes. Lena makes calculated decisions. Lena has a backup plan for her backup plan; she doesn’t just spew things out on the fly. Kara, on the other hand, lives to wing it. Kara makes terrible decisions. Kara is reckless because most of the time she can afford to be.

Kissing Lena on the cheek is reckless.

Kissing Lena on the cheek makes her heart race and her palms get sweaty and it makes her think about _it_. She really needs to stop thinking about it. She needs to stop making this weird. She needs to stop her brain from playing the dreams on repeat and attempting to ruin this. This was finally something good. Kara needed something good. She’d had enough of accidentally pushing those closest to her away. She was tired of feeling isolated, and scared, and backed into a corner of her own devising.

Lena’s her friend. She is Lena’s friend.

She can do this. Kara can totally do this.

Or, well, she can until the next day when Lena actually appears at her desk with a takeaway bag in hand and a smirk on her face. The smirk should have been her first warning that it wasn’t safe. Warning two came in the form of Lena’s lips brushing along the shell of her ear. Warning three, otherwise known as the activation of the self destruct sequence, came with the husked sentence “ _Never_ underestimate me”, and the knowledge that she was never going to be the same again.

* * *

 

She was truly never going to be the same again.

It was an accident. It was a very, very unfortunate accident. Unfortunate because it stepped everything up like a thousand notches. Unfortunate because Kara had been doing so well. Kara hadn’t thought about it in two days. Two whole days of not thinking about Lena moaning her name, or Lena’s smirk shining at her from between her legs, or an incredibly expensive headboard very unfortunately torn in two, or a whole array of things that she never knew her mind was capable of.

But now she was thinking of them.

She was thinking of them and a million other things that she swore to herself she would stop thinking.

Honestly, though, she didn’t mean to. It was an easy mistake. It was truthfully just a bunch of little accidents accumulating into one big accident that pushed her entire mind back out of balance. Such as: Accident One - Lena falling asleep at Kara’s place after a long day at work. Accident Two - The fire two streets over that left Kara out of sorts. Accident Three - Lena slipping a little bit in the shower because Kara refused to buy an anti-slip mat even though Alex begged her to a thousand times. Accident Four - Kara mistaking Lena’s disorientated yelp as a genuine cry for help and, with her sleep addled mind, deciding the best plan of action was to burst into the bathroom.

The bathroom that Lena was showering in.

Naked.

 _So very naked_.

And you see then all Kara could think about was, well, naked Lena. Naked Lena who was covered in soap. Naked Lena who was apparently even more attractive than her imagination could conjure. Naked Lena who had realised that Kara had walked in and was apparently not even going to attempt to cover it all up. Naked Lena who had a smirk on her face like she knew every single damn thought that was running through Kara’s mind. Naked Lena who was ten times cleaner than every single one of those aforementioned thoughts.

_Naked Lena._

She had made some absolutely terrible decisions. She was never going to be able to forget this. She was going to have to get Alex, or Winn, to build some ridiculous machine that would erase her brain. She’d just have to start fresh, from the beginning, or at least until about a month ago when her head was free and clear of this new _outlook_ on Lena Luthor.

(She also needed to stop staring.

Like two minutes ago).

“Can I help you, Kara?” She’s still staring. They’re just staring at each other. Lena is naked and Kara is just staring at her. She really needs to not be staring at her. It’s rude, and impolite, and quite frankly every passing second is only making the situation worse, which, considering it was pretty bad to begin with, is saying a lot.

“Oh Rao!” Kara finally puts her hands over her eyes, and then turns away for good measure. Why did she have to be such an idiot? Why did Lena have to be so easy to look at? Also, once again, why did she have to be such an idiot? “I’m so sorry, Lena. You just yelped a little bit, and I freaked out and ran in here without thought, and you’re all naked and soapy and I was- _Oh no_ , I was staring. I should not have stared. I’m sorry. Very sorry. I’ll just be in the kitchen being embarrassed and very sorry when you’re done.”

Kara trips into several items on her way out. Said items include the bathmat, the bathroom counter, the wall, the wall again, the wall one more time and then the door. Mostly because her mind is tripping into several unhealthy and unclean thoughts that she should definitely not be having. She was doing well. Why was the universe so hell bent on not letting her get over this?

When she finally makes her way to the kitchen and finds Alex calling, it’s the first time she’s ever been glad for a rampaging alien. She would take a rampaging alien over working out her feelings any day (and since when did she apparently swap mindsets with her sister and become the emotionally crippled one?)

She leaves a note for Lena and runs, and punches, and worries about anything other than the fact that her note invites Lena to dinner that night, which means Lena will be back in her apartment. Lena will be in Kara’s apartment and Kara knows what she looks like naked. Kara knows what Lena looks like naked and it’s all she can think about. Even the chew out she receives from J’onn for maybe punching a little bit too hard and almost causing an entire building to collapse can’t make her forget that.

This was a terrible idea.

* * *

 

It wasn’t going terribly.

They don’t talk about it when Lena arrives later. She’s grateful. She is so incredibly grateful. Lena does comment that she was expecting takeout boxes and beer, not Kara genuinely making her dinner and truthfully she’s offended because no one ever believes that she can cook.

Maggie had found some of the leftovers from a meal she made Alex once and sent her a message that was not much more than expletives and true wonder. The care package of cookies she baked Lucy had resulted in demands that she tell her where she bought them because there was no way in hell _Kara Danvers_ made such heavenly delights.

But Kara can cook, and bake, and she resents the disbelief that literally everyone displays when they discover that. She can whip up a mean chilli and don’t even get her started on her bread making skills. They were next level. She was next level. She just didn’t have the time. She basically had two jobs - one of which was legitimately protecting the city and its citizens from harm. She didn’t have time to be playing Martha Stewart in the kitchen.

(She also possibly had an insanely unhealthy relationship with pizza that she was tirelessly trying to combat).

Kara had expected shock. Kara had expected wonder. Kara had expected apologies and compliments. Kara had not expected, and thus had not prepared for, Lena to legitimately moan whilst eating the food. Kara hadn’t expected to hear Lena moan in real life. So now Kara had seen Lena naked in her head and in real life, and Kara had heard Lena moan in her head and in real life, and Kara was thinking about having sex with Lena in real life and this was terrible.

Just to clarify, for those in the back, it had turned _terrible_.

To make matters worse, Lena looked beautiful. She looked insanely pretty, and she had smiled at Kara like nothing was wrong, like Kara couldn’t even possibly do anything wrong, and it was too much. It was too much because this wasn’t just physical. This wasn’t just her brain conjuring up things because she hadn’t had enough sleep, or because circumstances continues to push her and Lena together time and again.

This was genuine.

This was real.

This was built on a shared understanding of loss, and pain, and the fear of abandonment. This was built on a love of chocolate ice cream and chicken wings (it had taken her a long time to get Lena to admit her favourite food was something so ordinary). This was built on the warmth in Kara’s chest when Lena hugged her, and the trust between them even in the face of adversity. This was Lena smiling kindly and admitting she always knew Kara was Supergirl but that in the end it didn’t matter, that in the end it would never matter because she was always most importantly Kara Danvers to her.

This was Kara being in love with Lena.

This was Kara being plagued with so many avenues of thought about Lena that she didn’t know where to start, or where to stop, or what in the sweet hell was even going on in her brain anymore.

“This is delicious, Kara.”

“Okay, you don’t have to sound _that_ shocked, Lena.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve seen the styrofoam palace that is your fridge, and I couldn’t help but be a little sceptical of how this was going to turn out.” There was a chance that was a fair point. Although, frankly, the skill in which she stuffed takeaway in her fridge was impressive - what was even more impressive is that there was ever any food left to be leftovers when Kara was around, and the fact that they had managed to have twenty minutes of peace before Kara’s phone buzzed.

“Sorry, it’s just Mon-El, asking what an Old Fashioned is. Is that the one with vodka?” _No it wasn’t vodka, maybe gin, what even is gin? Oh, no, wait. An Old Fashioned definitely had-_

“Whisky,” Lena says sharply. Kara doesn’t notice at first, she’s too busy telling Mon-El to just ask someone else at the bar if he can’t do his job. She does notice, however. It would be kind of ridiculous to not notice when Lena is absentmindedly pushing her food around her plate and sighing periodically like she was attempting to rein it in but failing miserably.

It takes Kara five minutes of shovelling food into her mouth to notice. It takes her five minutes to notice and she feels terrible. _Five whole minutes_. Friends aren’t supposed to take five, silent, minutes to realise that their friends aren’t okay, and when they finally do figure it out they’re supposed to actually know what it is that they’re sad about. Kara has no idea. She’s running through a thousand thoughts in her head and she can’t figure it out. Kara doesn’t know. Kara doesn’t know and she’s freaking out about it because how can you fix something if you don’t even know what is wrong?

What if it’s Kara?

What if the awkwardness over this morning had finally settled in?

What if she had finally ruined this?

“Lena, are you alright?” She’s nodding vigorously before Kara has even finished talking. That was the first clue that everything was definitely not alright (even Kara, queen of missing signals, knew that one). The non-committal hums that Lena was attempting to make sound committal were honestly just as bad. Lena was always the picture of poise and now she was, well, she was acting like Kara did when she was attempting to pretend everything was going well.

“I was just helping Winn with something at the DEO toda-“

“Did someone say something? Who was it? I’ll threaten them, or get them fired, or maybe just glare extra hard at them at work. That could probably work, silently instil fear into them. But what if they don’t know it’s because they were mean to yo- _Oh_ I know, I could-“

“No one was mean to me, Kara.” Right. Probably for the best that she didn’t threaten anyone. She was kinda terrible at actually threatening people, well, no, she was rather good at smiling and telling people she could throw them into space, she just felt incredibly bad about it.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“It’s just- Winn said- He let slip that. He, um.” She was stuttering. Lena was stuttering. Lena Luthor didn’t stutter. She did well crafted sentences, and perfect metaphors, and carefully constructed passive aggressive comments (Kara was always thankful that those never seemed to be aimed at her). But now, here she was, struggling to find her words, and fumbling with her own thoughts, and evidently readying herself to just blurt whatever came to her mind if the deep breath she was taking was anything to go by.

“Do you like Mon-El?” Lena blurts on the exhale and that was not what Kara was expecting. Honestly, Kara had very few expectations other than _I burst in and stared at her boobs earlier and she hates me_. But, if she were to have compiled a list of possible sentences to come out of Lena’s mouth, questions about her romantic exploits would not have been on it.

“What?”

“You kissed.” _Technically_.

“He kissed me.” A more specific _technically_.

“You didn’t kiss back?” This was not where she saw this going. She expected this from Alex - interrogation seemed to be her speciality when it came to awkward personal matters. She would also not put it past Winn to ask because he loved gossip (hence why this conversation was even happening in the first place).

She didn’t expect it from Lena. Lena who hated gossip unless it was the kind that undercut her business competitors. Lena who apparently went to work today and openly gossiped with Winn about Kara and Mon-El. Why would they gossip about that? What could possibly be so interesting about that for Lena and Winn to take time away from their usual nerd powwows to talk about that instead?

Unless...

“Would you care?” Kara asks simply.

“I just think you could do better.” Better like what? Better like Lena? Better like James? Better like Lena thinks literally anyone would be better than Mon-El?

“He’s not that bad.” Probably not the best sentence. She should have gone for _he’s nice_ or _he’s trying_. She should have just gathered up her courage and outright asked Lena if she cared because she cared about Kara or if she _cared_ about Kara.

Rao, she sounded like an idiot.

“So you do like him?” Lena persists.

“No, I- Is this what’s been bothering you?”

“What? No, of course not. Just work things, well, unpaid work things. Winn and I are struggling with this formula.” It’s a weak excuse. The idea of Lena and Winn putting their minds together and coming up blank was about as realistic as Lena and Winn leaving the formula unfinished just because they were having some issues. The two of them would be constantly thinking about it, and theorising together, and overworking themselves and falling asleep just to dream about theorising together.

They were nerds.

Cute nerds.

But super nerds.

“You can tell me anything you know,” Kara uses Lena’s words against her. It is the truth though.  Kara won’t let Lena push her away. Kara won’t let Lena lock herself in her office and go back to being the recluse who only had two actual friends. She just wants her to be alright. She just wants them to be alright.

“I know.” Kara startles when Lena’s hand reaches for hers across the table, though she doesn’t hesitate to squeeze it gently when it finally rests on her own. It’s an odd thought to think that you would gladly hold someone’s hand for the rest of your life, but it’s one Kara has because she’s an idiot.

An idiot who falls head first into her feelings and just scrambles about in the dust until she’s too blind to find her way out.

“Okay, but still no to the liking Mon-El thing.”

“Good,” Lena mutters. Kara goes back to eating because that she can do, because food is always there for her, because she can’t just keep staring at Lena from across the table anymore. Not when the thought is in her head. The thought being that there could actually be a chance Lena likes her.

Lena Luthor might like Kara Danvers.

Holy sh-

* * *

 

She’s not entirely sure what happened.

One minute she was fighting a rogue alien, and once again having to protect L-Corp (and everyone in the stupidly large building) from someone who decided to do Lena harm because of her last name. One minute she was absolutely winning the fight. She was undoubtedly kicking ass. Kara was knocking down villains and she was doing great, except maybe she wasn’t doing so great because she was worrying. She was worrying a lot.

Worrying about how Alex was doing across town because apparently one problem at a time wasn’t enough. Worrying about how James and Winn were undoubtedly also out in full force and how she can’t handle losing any more people when she should be protecting them.

And Lena.

Lena who was in the building. Scratch that. Lena who was in the room. The very same room that Kara was fighting an alien. An alien that apparently had a kryptonite weapon as though things couldn’t get any worse. But Kara is handling. Or Kara _was_ handling. Kara was handling fine until Lena wasn’t doing fine. Until Kara got hit a little bit too hard, and Lena immediately ran into the fray like there was no danger at all, like Kara on the floor was the only thing she could see.

So Lena runs.

And Kara panics.

And Lena screams.

And suddenly everything goes black.

She wakes up with a bright light in her eyes - which either means she’s in the hospital, dead or dreaming. She could really do with not being dead. She thinks that people could do with her not being dead. She herself would really appreciate not being dead.

She can hear voices. Worried voices. J’onn and Alex and Winn and... So probably not dead, and probably also at the- Lena. Lena is there. Lena is there and she’s smiling at Kara. She’s smiling at Kara and it’s the most beautiful smile she has ever seen and she feels floaty. Kara feels truly floaty and what if she’s actually floating? She could be legitimately floating. People can’t know she can float. What if people find out she can float?

“Hey, Kara, calm down. You’re fine.” She’s fine. That’s good. She’s good. She’s alive and she’s not floating and Lena is here. Lena who smells like the first day of spring, and happiness and sunshine. Lena who made Kara feel like she had been infused with yellow sun. Lena who had the jaw, and the eyebrows, and the lips. Lena who was beautiful, and here, and smiling at Kara, and was Lena.

Golly, she loved Lena.

“Lena,” she says reverently because she can, and Lena’s face is so smooth. She should touch Lena’s face more often because it’s so smooth. It’s like touching a cloud. Kara loves clouds, and Lena, but she really loves clouds. She could touch a cloud right now. All she’d have to do is fly and she could be touching a cloud at this very second. That was crazy. That was amazing. “I could touch a cloud.”

“What did Alex give you?” Lena laughs. It’s the nicest laugh that Kara has ever heard, the kind of laugh that people wrote sonnets about, the kind of laugh that someone would bottle for a rainy day, the kind of laugh that buzzed through your skin and your veins and your bones. The kind of laugh that made Kara think about how pretty Lena was, and how pretty Lena always meant trouble for her because pretty Lena means bad dreams and a reckless Kara.

“You’re so beautiful.” So apparently she’s just saying everything she’s thinking now. That’s great. She doesn’t need a filter. Lena is blushing though, which really is great, because Lena looks adorable when she blushes, and when she breathes, and when she generally exists. Unless she’s ill. She could be ill. That would really not be great.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asks after a moment and Kara wonders how long she’s been staring. Probably too long. Definitely too long considering she still hasn’t answered yet. But that doesn’t matter. That doesn’t matter because Lena is running her fingers gently over the gash on Kara’s head and her lips follow not long after.

Her forehead.

Her cheek.

Kara leans her head into Lena’s warmth without question, sighing happily when the woman accommodates her silent request, and combs her fingers through blonde tresses. She could get used to this. It feels like a dream. _A dream_. She could not be awake. She could not be awake and this could take a turn and then there would be, yet another, room that she couldn’t look Lena in the eye in because all she could think about was the gravel in Lena’s tone when she cu-

“I’m not still dreaming am I? I’m not sure I can handle having to keep another dream secret.”

“Another?”

“I had a...” Kara pauses, leaning in closely and whispering, “Sex dream.” The woman gasps. Kara can’t work out why there are gasps. There should be no gasping. In a dream, everyone is conjured from her own brain, which means everyone knows that she has had sex dreams, doesn’t it? Does it mean that? What does anything mean? Why does her mouth taste funny?

“I-what-who-“

“Don’t tell Lena,” Kara says gravely. She can’t forget to stop that from coming out. That would be bad. She was doing so well at keeping it a secret from Lena. All she had to do was keep it hidden for a little bit longer, and then hopefully the feelings and the _feelings_ would drift away, and she wouldn’t make Lena uncomfortable and they could still be friends. Best friends. Gal pals - no wait, Maggie said gal pals weren’t pals. What are gal pals?

“Don’t tell-“

“Lena.”

“And why can’t Lena know?”

“Because it was about her,” Kara states like it’s obvious. It is obvious. Of course it was Lena. She didn’t think of just anyone’s food needs before her own. She didn’t specifically change the brand of her body wash for Alex’s sake. She didn’t waste hours, in which she was supposed to be writing an article, learning how to make some pretentious French dish for Mon-El.

She wasn’t in love with anyone else.

She was in love with Lena.

“You had a sex dream about Lena?!” Kara quickly slaps a hand over her mouth with a loud shush. Secrets don’t mean shouting. Secrets mean whispers. Secrets mean Lena can’t know about this, and where did Lena go anyway, Kara was sure that she was there with her earlier? Or maybe that was the dream.

“Gotta keep it a secret. OK, I’m going to sleep now. Remember to not tell Lena but maybe tell Alex that I want some ice cream.” Kara yawns, gently pushing away the body beside her bed. “Maybe mint, the green makes me think of Lena’s eyes.”

“Sweet dreams.”

 _Oh they have been_.

* * *

 

She’s an idiot.

A super idiot.

She remembers. She remembers being the world’s biggest idiot and telling Lena not to tell Lena about the biggest secret in her life (you know, bar the, if I take my glasses off I’m actually Supergirl thing). She remembers Lena being shocked, and stuttering, and she might have offended her. Oh Rao, she probably offended Lena, or ruined their friendship.

No.

She offended Lena and ruined their friendship.

She’s hiding in her apartment. She’s hiding because of terrible drug induced decisions, and also terrible decisions made by her subconscious mind in dream form, and also Alex’s stupid decisions to give her drugs that would make her forget who people are, and what secrets said people should not be told, and how to not tell said people those secrets that they should not be told of.

She was losing her mind.

“Kara, open your door.” She will not be doing that. That would be a terrible idea. Yes, it was only Alex, and yes, Kara was very much in charge of her own mind again but she wasn’t risking it. Let one person in and then everyone would come in and she still needed like three more days to hide away in her blanket and pretend the world doesn’t exist.

Maybe she could just cut the Kara Danvers aspect of her life altogether. It seemed to be the cause of most of her troubles, so maybe if she just, cut it out and became Supergirl completely everything would be fine. Less people to be personally disappointed in her, more people just widely disappointed in the general idea of her. She could also just openly fly away from situations that were awkward, or uncomfortable, or even more awkward, which seemed to be most of her conversations as of late.

“No,” Kara says resolutely.

“I brought the ice cream you asked for.” OK, so maybe Kara could let Alex in. She was her sister. If anyone deserved to get let into her apartment, and her circle of shame, it was her sister. Especially since her sister had ice cream and finding herself in awkward romantic situations had become somewhat of a gift of Alex’s as of late.

“Any particular reason you’re hiding out in your apartment?” This is why you don’t let people in. People should not be let in because they are too knowing and denial was the only thing getting her through this. Denying that she had the sex dreams in the first place. Denying that she accidentally told Lena about them. Denying that they hadn’t already had a conversation about it and sorted it all out. Denying that she hadn’t made terrible decision after terrible decision. Denying that she wasn’t the world’s worst friend.

“I accidentally told Lena something.” _Something._ **_Something_**.

“That you like her?”

“What, nooo, I don’t-“

”Kara I’m your sister, I’ve watched you pine before, and I’m definitely watching you pine now.” Well that was just hypocritical (see: the Maggie saga).

“I don’t pine,” she says indignantly and honestly, the _come on dude_ look she receives from Alex says it all. She did, sort of, pine a little. The James fiasco had not been her finest moment, especially considering that after all the awkward pining she ended up pining for Lena Luthor instead. “OK, I pine. I’m pining, but I kinda said something when I was out of it, and now I’m going to have to pine from an incredible distance instead. Perhaps even from another state, or country. I could probably push a planet move if I was really feeling it on the day.”

“Come on, Kar, it can’t be that bad. Lena practically worships the ground you walk on.”

“I may have let slip about a dream I had.” She was going to have to tell Alex. Kara was going to have to admit to her sister that she had sex dreams about Lena. This was going to be embarrassing. This was going to be _I just landed on earth and keep asking you a bunch of awkward things because I literally know nothing_ embarrassing.

It can’t be worse than the original sex talk.

Nothing could be worse than Alex’s sex talk.

“A dream?” Kara’s grimace is unintentional but it certainly gets the job done if the widening of Alex’s eyes is any point of reference. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, so I can never show my face outside of this apartment ever again.”

“Alright drama queen. Firstly, Lena will come here if you ignore her for more than a day. Secondly, Lena will come here if you ignore her for more than a day because she likes you.” That’s- No. She can’t. She was Lena, composed and beautiful and successful, Lena. She couldn’t like fumbling and bumbling Kara Danvers. That would be ridiculous. Except maybe it wouldn’t be that ridiculous. Maybe it would actually make perfect sense.

“What?”

“Lena likes you. I wasn’t supposed to tell you because me and Maggie have a bet going, which I’m definitely losing now, but Lena obviously likes you. I didn’t think anyone could pine harder than you but then she waltzed into your life and took the crown. It’s ridiculous.”

“Lena doesn’t- why would she-really?” Kara doesn’t miss the eye roll Alex sends her way but she lets it slide since she also gets a reassuring hug. Anything could be made significantly better after an Alex hug - probably because she only really saved them for like three people in her life.

“Really. Now go get the girl.” Alex winks and Kara’s already speeding to the door before she can question anything. “Kara! Maybe not in the breakfast food pyjamas.” Kara looks down. Waffles. Eggs. Pancakes. Tiny adorable bottles of maple sy-

“Right.” She needs to look presentable, and friendly, and on the fence of _I’m here to apologise_ and _I desperately want you to like me back_. She could do that. She could pick clothes. Then she’d just have to worry about what she was actually going to say when she got to Lena’s apartment.

_What on earth was she going to say when she got to Lena’s apartment?!_

* * *

 

“Kara you’re... not hiding in your apartment.” Not the greeting she was expecting. Also not the worst she could have received. Truthfully there was a part of Kara that, even with the half an hour pep talk Alex had given her to get her to leave after she’d changed, thought Lena might have had her doorman stop her when she arrived. There was also another part of her that expected Lena to be hiding in one of her presumably many other homes, hoping it would all go away on its own.

Although, those parts of her might also have been the ones that were absolutely terrified that Lena would actually be home, and would actually open the door, because she had no idea how to do this. She was terrible at this. Confessing feelings, and putting herself out there, and hoping that the other person would come through. She’d seen that go wrong. She’d been the reason that had gone wrong. She didn’t want to be rejected. She was completely and utterly scared of being rejected.

“What?”

“It’s just usually when you’re freaking out; you hide at your place and only open the door to the delivery man.” Since when was Kara the most transparent person in National City? Did everyone know her plans? Did she need new avoidance plans? She did. Maybe she could get a cabin.

“I don’t,” Kara attempts to argue but honestly all it takes is Lena’s signature eyebrow lift and she’s caving. “OK, I do but I came to apologise.”

“Would you like to come in?” Lena shifts in the doorway and Kara hesitates for a moment before slipping in. She can do this. Kara can step inside Lena’s apartment, and she can smile, and she can be honest, and she can give the best apology anyone has ever heard, and then she can run and hide. Perhaps in her newly purchased or freshly built cabin. Oh, that was good, building a cabin would surely take a lot of time away in which no one could question her idiocy or feel like she ruined their friendship. “What exactly are you apologising for?”

“I violated your privacy,” Kara sighs and Lena seems to reach for her before deciding against it and dropping her hand loudly against her side.

“You can’t help a dream, Kara.”

“Right. Yes. But then there was the shower thing, which I’m still super sorry about by the way, no pun intended,” Kara chuckles awkwardly. “And I’ve been lying to you.”

“Lying to me?”

“Well not so much lying as not being totally honest.” She couldn’t work out if this was going well. She did know that she was going to have to say it. She was actually going to have to say it. She probably should have already said it. It being the fact that she had a crush on Lena since she met her, and then it snowballed and suddenly she was in love with her, and her brain was conjuring up a whole lot of stuff that it probably shouldn’t have (stuff that, ignoring the repercussions, was amazing).

“Kara, what-“

_Here goes nothing._

“I like you. I really like you. No. You know what, that’s a lie too. I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you and I was ignoring it really well and then I went and had sex dreams about you, and they were... _Rao_ , they were... but now I feel horrible because I had these dreams and it’s all I can think about and I’m supposed to be your friend, not some creep who is constantly thinking about f-“

She’s not talking.

Why is she not talking?

And Lena is... Lena is kissing her. She’s kissing Lena. Holy _Rao_ Kara is kissing Lena and it is the best thing that has ever happened to her mouth - potstickers included. She feels like she’s under a red and yellow sun simultaneously. Grounded but elevated. Fragile but powerful. Mostly just hot though.

 _Really_ hot.

Lena’s hands are burning against her waist, and her chest, and her neck, and her jaw, and why didn’t Kara push for this sooner? Why were they not kissing months ago? Was she going to be able to breathe again soon because honestly she could give it up if it meant Lena would never stop.

It’s instinct that has her tugging Lena closer, removing any space between them. It’s want that has her tongue slipping between Lena’s lips - the want to hear her moan, the want to make her gasp, the want to lose herself so wholly in Lena that she can’t remember anything else but the flick of her tongue and the taste of expensive coffee blends and bourbon. It’s need that has her brain short circuiting - the need to memorise every inch of Lena’s body, the need to learn her every tick, the need to push her dreams into a reality.

She needs to calm down.

She needs to calm this down.

Except Lena is biting her lip and Kara is whimpering and this has definitely been ramped up. This has been pushed up like seven levels and this is not how Kara saw this going. She foresaw embarrassment. She foresaw being kicked out. She definitely did not foresee Lena’s hands sliding further and further down her back, or actually managing to make Lena lowly moan her name with just her lips on Lena’s neck, or even Lena kissing her back in the first place.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too. Though you’re quite the rambler, Kara Danvers,” Lena mumbles against her lips when she pulls back, and it makes Kara want to ramble. It makes Kara wants to say every word that she knows, all at once, and then once more just because.

“Only when I’m nervous.”

“I make you nervous?” Lena smirks.

“You’re making me incredibly nervous right now,” Kara confesses.

“Why?” Because she loves her. Because she actually just said those words out loud. Because Lena’s fingers are running along the hem of her pants. Because Lena’s teeth are tugging at her earlobe. Because Lena is slipping her hands beneath the shirt that fortuitously did not have her super suit underneath. Because this was Lena who she was in love with and apparently her rampant imagination had been very correct in its estimations of how Lena would go about this.

Because her entire body felt like a bomb ready to explode.

“Because you’re- you’re you, and I-I can’t... I keep thinking about- This is where it happened.” Kara swallows harshly. ”The first time.”

“The _first_ time?” Lena asks with a cocked brow and a self assured smirk like her lipstick isn’t spread all round her lips, and her hair doesn’t look like she’s just gone eight rounds with a lion.

(Honestly she’s pulling it off).

“You’re the one that said we can’t help dreams.”

“What exactly happened, in this first dream?” Lena toys with the button on Kara’s pants. Kara gulps, choking on air and the words that she can’t quite formulate like the nervous idiot that she is.

“I-um-we-you-“

“Show me,” Lena purrs. Kara can feel each individual goose bump erupting on her skin, one by one jumping to attention, jumping at Lena’s voice, and Lena’s touch, and _Lena, Lena, Lena_. Kara wants this. She’s been thinking and thinking about it and now it’s here and she wants it. _Rao_ she wants this. She steels herself before brazenly slipping her hands under the hem of Lena’s skirt, tugging her blouse free from its restraints.

“You kissed me, and I...” She’s not gonna get the words out. She’ll never be able to actually say it. She’ll just stutter, or blush, or start laughing until Lena takes pity on her and puts a stop to this whole thing thinking Kara doesn’t really want this. But Kara wants. So she acts.

 It’s easy, running her hands down Lena’s back and firmly gripping her thighs. It takes next to nothing for Kara to lift Lena onto the kitchen counter and slip between her legs. A pinch of courage and a dash of recklessness has Kara sliding her hands daringly high up Lena’s thighs, hiking her skirt up along the way. She pauses because she knows what comes next. She pauses because she’s acutely aware that Lena’s outfit definitely costs more than she makes in a month.

But then again Lena is panting breathlessly into her ear, and she can feel the heat radiating from her body, and heaven knows Lena’s heartbeat hasn’t managed to slow since she kissed Kara in the first place. Honestly, tearing Lena’s clothes from her body probably wouldn’t work out that badly for Kara. She might even go as far as to say it would work in her favour.

“What happened next?” Lena prompts huskily.

Kara grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll made me feel guilty so... enjoy the smut I cringed writing I suppose (sorry for any mistakes).

Buttons clatter to the floor violently in the silence that has overcome the room, and honestly Kara has never liked having super strength more than now, as she watches Lena’s gaze shift with hunger, as she watches the soft fabric slip from Lena’s shoulders easily now that it has no restraints. Kara gulps as her eyes fall upon Lena’s chest, her alabaster skin luminous against the black lace of her bra. She hesitates before ripping the skirt, silently asking Lena’s permission to continue and receiving a jerky nod in response.

If you’d asked Kara a few months ago if she ever expected to have Lena Luthor, clad only in lingerie, gasping for breath on a kitchen counter, she would have said absolutely not. Truthfully, the answer would have been the same if you asked her two hours ago and yet here she was, and here Lena was. Lena who was dragging her tongue along Kara’s neck. Lena who was finding all these _spots_ Kara never knew that she had. Lena whose teeth were sinking into her skin and _Rao_ Kara wished it would mark. She wished that Lena could claim her, that Lena could carve herself into Kara’s skin, that she could paint herself onto every inch of Kara as a constant reminder that this wasn’t a dream.

That this was very much real.

_This was real._

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Lena murmurs, gesturing for Kara to turn around with a swift twirl of her finger. Kara follows the instruction slowly, concentrates on keeping her breathing even as she hears the pads of Lena’s feet drop to the floor. Her breathing stutters when cool fingers graze against her waist, trailing up her body as Lena tugs up her shirt, dropping it to the floor carelessly when Kara is finally free of it. She almost forgets to breathe altogether when she hears the button on her pants pop open, feels the warm air of Lena’s apartment all over her body. She leans into Lena’s hands as they explore the newly exposed skin.

Her eyes slam shut when Lena softly kisses her back.

Kara hears her pants drop to the floor. She can hear the rustle of the fabric as it folds in on itself, as it pools at her ankles, forgotten and needless. She steps out of them timidly, never once turning back to Lena. She can hear the cars on the street, and the bustle of people outside. She can hear the rapping of knuckles on a door, the telltale crinkle of wrapped flowers. She can hear every breath Lena takes. She can hear her lips parting. She can hear the soft press of Lena’s mouth ascending her spine to her neck.

She can _feel_ it.

She can feel Lena’s lipstick branding her skin. She can feel Lena’s tongue teasingly trailing along her spine and her neck. She can feel Lena’s body drawing closer. She can feel her hands timidly gripping Kara’s hips – just her fingertips at first, the pads brushing lightly like they’re afraid of the reaction they’ll receive, then fingers slide over Kara’s canvas, curling around her form, pressing firmly into what they’re being offered, then a steady palm, unrelenting and indelible.

Kara twists when Lena’s fingers graze the underside of her bra. She has to see her. She wants to see that Lena’s just as affected by this as she is. She wants to watch Lena react to her every move. She wants Lena to watch her.

She wants, and wants, and wants.

She wants Lena. Lena, who is smaller than her without her heels, but whose smirk is no less imposing even when she lacks her power blazer. Lena, whose gaze is both tender and hungry. Lena, who looks like Kara thinks she must too – nervous, excited, like her body is a second away from catching fire.

“Bedroom?” Kara tries to command but it comes out shaky like a question, like she still can’t quite believe that this is happening, like she still can’t believe that this is what Lena wants. But Lena wants. And Kara wants. And she’s being pulled wordlessly through Lena’s apartment by their joined hands and, despite it being the only parts of their bodies touching, Kara can feel Lena everywhere. The press of her lips lingers on her neck. The ghosts of her hands haunt Kara’s skin – her back, her neck, the dangerous heights of her thighs that Lena dared to graze.

She’s never had it like this. Truthfully she’s never gotten this far. Partially because she’s never wanted to, partially because she always gets scared at the last moment. Scared that she’ll forget her strength, scared that she won’t be any good, scared that it will mean more to her than them, scared that it will mean more to them than her. But she’s never felt like this. She’s never felt like her veins are itching for a fix, like her body is begging her to give in, like she’s ready.

She’s ready.

That doesn’t mean she’s still not tirelessly trying not to freak out. She’s definitely doing that. Kara focuses on not tripping over her feet on the short journey to the one room in Lena’s apartment she’s never entered.

She focuses on the couch where she heard Lena laugh for the first time - really laugh, that is. She had heard Lena laugh before but it was always confined, practised, but here with Kara in her own apartment Lena had seemed so free, which apparently meant revealing she snorted when she laughed (it was Kara’s favourite sound the moment it echoed in the silence between Lena panicking over her inability to keep that little tick a secret).

She focuses on the dent on Lena’s doorway. The one made by her own hand when Lena had offhandedly asked what she thought of her outfit for some gala or another. Kara had very much liked it if her sudden aroused burst of strength was anything to go by, and thankfully Lena had laughed off the damage as something easily fixable (and yet something she had left obviously unfixed).

She focuses on the sight of Lena under the lowlight of her living room, Lena who seems to be illuminated by the pale moonlight spilling through the windows, Lena who moves with grace and composure but who looks back at Kara every few seconds like she too is trying to come to terms with the fact that this is actually happening, that the hand in hers is really Kara’s, that she’s not the one dreaming this time.

Kara stumbles momentarily and then her back is hitting a firm mattress. Her mind goes blank. She can’t think of anything but the soft sheets rustling against her skin, the smirk on Lena’s face as she asks Kara to shift up the bed without a word, the weight of Lena pressing into her as she straddles Kara. She can’t think of anything other than this. She doesn’t want to think of anything other than this. _This_ being Lena gently lifting her glasses from her face, taking the time to place them neatly on the nightstand. _This_ being Lena stopping to just breathe, to just admire, to allow Kara time to do the same.

Swollen lips.

Sharp collarbones.

Full hips.

“May I?” Kara nods sharply as Lena takes the chance to slip her hand under her body, nimbly flicking the clasp on her bra, slowly dragging the straps down Kara’s arms. She pauses for a moment as she throws the fabric somewhere over her shoulder haphazardly, and Kara fights the urge to cover herself.

(She wants Lena to see her; she supposes in the end it was only fair after shower gate).

Lena doesn’t waste much time before her lips are mapping a path over Kara’s collarbone, dipping lower when Kara moans, not used to the sensations running through her. Kara’s hips buck a little too jerkily when Lena’s lips latch around her nipple. She groans but smiles nonetheless when Lena laughs in response, the vibrations running through her body. She whimpers. Lena’s lips trail from one breast to the other, leaving soft kisses and purposeful bites in their wake. White knuckled, she clenches the white sheets harshly, vaguely thinking that she’ll never be the same again, definitely knowing that she wants to touch Lena but even after having dream after dream she’s never done this.

 _She’s never done this_.

It takes another few seconds of Lena’s knowing lips pressing into her skin, and her teasing hands trailing around Kara’s abs before she can’t take it any longer. She wants to touch her. She _needs_ to touch her. Fear be damned. Naivety be damned. She needs to replace every lingering dream with tangible actions, every imaginative thought with haunting reality. It doesn’t take a lot to flip them, a mere shift of her hips and a well timed twirl, and Lena is panting beneath her, wide eyed but amused.

She rips Lena’s bra from her chest without much thought because she’s already destroyed most of the outfit - she might as well keep going. Then her mind whirls. Her heart hammers. Her brain goes through a thousand thoughts at once, all of them about Lena.

 _Lena, Lena, Lena_.

Lena Luthor who is smiling at her like she knows exactly what Kara is thinking. Lena Luthor who honest to _Rao_ winks when Kara dares catch her eye after staring for an almost ridiculous amount of time at Lena’s chest. But she can’t be blamed. No one would blame her if they had just discovered what she had discovered. That discovery being that Lena Luthor had her nipple pierced and honestly Kara hadn’t even realised that was a thing she was into until now.

“You have a...” She can’t say it. She’s tongue-tied, and slack jawed, and this is a lot. Kara is feeling a lot and it’s ridiculous because it’s just a silver bar. A silver bar through Lena Luthor’s nipple.

“Rebellious teenage years,” Lena offers flippantly but the way she chuckles tells Kara she knows how much this is affecting her. It’s making her brain go haywire. She wants to know what it’s like, what the cold bar will feel like against her tongue, how it will contrast with the hot blood rushing beneath Lena’s skin. She doesn’t hesitate to lower her mouth the moment that particular thought hits. She mimics Lena’s movements on her own body, finds herself emboldened by Lena’s hands tugging helplessly in her hair, the way Lena moans and writhes under her. Heat coils in her stomach as she notes the way Lena reacts to her every move.

Kara makes her way down Lena’s stomach, kissing and nipping at the skin on display, basking in the knowledge that her teeth can mar the otherwise perfect skin. She’s sure Lena will berate her tomorrow for the numerous marks she takes the time to create, but for now she’s mumbling Kara’s name breathlessly and it’s all the encouragement Kara needs.

Shaky hands grip underwear, slide it slowly down accommodating legs. Determined lips languidly make their way up a squirming body. Kara kisses her ankles, her calves, her knees, her inner thighs. She draws the ascent out as long as possible, revelling in the whines slipping from Lena’s lips and the stuttering beat of her heart that plays in tandem with Kara’s movements.

“You don’t have to,” Lena says quietly, mistaking Kara’s teasing as hesitance. Kara enjoys the thought that it’s finally her turn to smirk, finally her time to have the upper hand.

“Oh no, I want to. I just wanted to watch you squirm.” There’s no hesitancy in her next action. She has no idea where the confidence comes from but Kara pushes past any previous panic and finds herself running her tongue through Lena’s folds, latching onto her clit with persistent lips. Her teeth nip the bud experimentally after she’s allowed Lena the time to get used to the new sensations, allowed herself the time to get used to the new sensations too.

“ _Holy fuck.”_ Apparently the dreams had finally come in handy and honestly the profanity from Lena’s lips only pushes her further. She slips a finger in then, setting an odd pace, speeding up and slowing down, never letting Lena catch her breath or figure out the pattern. She curls her fingers just so until Lena is gasping and begging for more. The second finger has Lena’s back arching, her hips jolting, her chest heaving with the guttural groans that rip from her throat.

Kara’s lips get more precise. Her tongue gets messier. Lena’s words are nothing more than stuttered letters and attempted meaning; Kara gets the gist of it though - something dirty, some expletives, the sounds of Lena reaching her peak, muffled moans and murmurs that accompany nails digging into her back, begging to pierce the impenetrable skin.

“That was...” Lena begins when she catches her breath and sorts her thoughts into some semblance of order.

“Super,” Kara supplies with a cheeky grin. In her opinion the slap to the chest that she receives is definitely worth the laughter that ripples from Lena’s chest. Kara’s smile slips from her face quickly when Lena directs a devilish grin her way, rolling her body easily atop of Kara.

“Steel yourself, Kara.” Lena winks and Kara wants to laugh. She really wants to laugh. She doesn’t. She doesn’t do much more than whimper, and moan, and choke on her own desire.

Lena returning the favour is better than her dreams.

 _So much better than the dreams_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love nipple piercings and puns.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole... sorry.


End file.
